Return of Ramat
by Rattraveller
Summary: This is a basic dungeon crawl. Game is actually Labyrinth Lords which is a redo of the Basic Dungeons and Dragons game. Oh the game and this adventure are both free downloads if you want to give them a try. Hope you like this crawl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Watch

Graic the Watcher was not the honor name I was hoping for when I left The Lost Jewel Hold to seek my fortune, but Fate seemed determined that is what I would be called. I really wanted something more awe inspiring, like Graic the Foe Slayer or Graic of the Mighty Limbs. But in the 3 months I have been with the Baron's militia for the spring Orc clearing, the only thing I have done is watch.

As another day dawned over Thunderfist's Keep, I turned my gaze from the woods beyond the cleared ground to the interior of the keep's walls. As he did so, I willed my vision to change from infrared to daylight and saw the same scene I had seen every day since my arrival to this post.

The Keep's courtyard was like any of the dozens of others along the frontier. The morning watch was beginning to stir, the soldiers moving more by need then thought to where the cooks were setting up the breakfast porridge and eggs, always the eggs. Of course there were the few, quite a few, lined up in front of the chapel. They were not there for morning services. The chapel also served as the Keep's infirmary with the cleric as the healer.

The soldiers stood up as the door to the chapel opened. It was very hard for Graic not to smile. As the cleric walked out and began to speak with them even a Dwarf could tell the only illness the soldiers suffered from was loneliness. Their illness was complicated by the extreme beauty of the healer. The cleric came from the far south and her exotic features, raven black hair and almost jet black eyes set well against her olive skin. Even her name Rada Cimitato sounded exotic to the fairly common names here in the North.

The cleric and soldiers stopped their conversations and as one turned to see me opposite number on the north wall come down. Graic understood why this happened. Faeloswien the Elf had beauty equal to the southern woman's but was a polar opposite in every way. Blonde hair and blue eyes with skin so white it glowed and even finer Elvin features then most Elves had. Cleric Cimitato stood a fair 5' 8" and a slim 110 pounds while Faeloswien was 5' flat and muscular 80 pounds.

The greatest difference in the two females was in their attitudes. Cleric Cimitato always the ray of sunshine entering the room. She tried to help everyone she met or at least give them a word of encouragement. Faeloswien was more like a fast moving iceberg, cold, silent and devastating.

Ignoring the others as usual, Faeloswien went over to the cooks and grabbed a bowl porridge and then sat down with her back to the wall and began to eat while watching all around her. Cleric Cimitato began talking to her charges again and soon the morning routine was back on. That was when the voice broke my stoic stance.

"Have you fallen in love with one or both of our fair maidens too Graic?"

I forced a frown back onto my face and turned to face my relief and friend Sergeant Lyndon Vale and said, "Your late and no I am not a fawn losing all control over a pretty face." Seeing the plain looking Lyndon, I could not help but think again how different he looked from the others. Lyndon Vale was so average looking that when some of the Keep's inhabitants went looking for him, they would mistake three or four other men for him before finding him. Brown hair, brown eyes, average height, average build, no outstanding features except for his tan leathery skin. That was also fairly normal for older men here in the frontier, where most of your time is spent outdoors.

Thinking about it Graic realized he was also the opposite of Lyndon. Graic while average height for a Dwarf, was very heavy. Graic topped the scales 200 pounds but only stood 4' 8" tall. Round as a barrel was how his Pa had described him. Of course his flame red hair and ankle length beard were not a very common sight either. Most of the people he met thought his weight and ruddy complexion were due to too much ale.

Bringing my thoughts back to the here and now, I saw Lyndon had shifted his gaze and looked there. As I turned my own green eyes to the main keep's doors they finished opening and another odd couple walked out. Their conversation could be overheard by almost everyone since the Human wizard being the tallest in the keep at 6' 4" spoke loudly so the 3' tall Halfling could hear him. While both had hair of only slightly different shades of brown that could be about the only similarity between them. The magic user being skin and bones while the Halfling was extremely well muscled. Perhaps the oddest difference was in their eyes. The Halfling's eyes were a pleasant hazel but the wizard's were just disturbing. Some kind of accident during his magical training had left him with no iris or pupils. All he had were the whites with red vertical stripes running through them. This did not mean he was blind however. As Graic watched the two the magic user turned his head toward the female odd couple and quickly excused himself from the Halfling.

"Which one do you think he will approach today," Lyndon asked

Graic answered, "Rada is busy with those slackers so he will go to Faeloswien"

As we watched, the wizard did indeed go up to the Elf and unlike everyone else in the keep would not have been, he was greeted and they began a conversation.

Lyndon looked down at his friend and asked, "Do you think he will ever pick one of the two?"

I thought for a second and then said, "I don't see how he can, Trevor is in love with our dear cleric as all you Humans are, but magic is his first love and Elves know magic like no one else. How could someone choose between their two loves as great as that?"

As I said this I changed to looking over to where the Halfling had gone to. I found him inspecting the morning victuals. I remarked to Lyndon, "At least he doesn't have the problems our dear Rolo has."

"You shouldn't call our Captain by his first name Graic of the Sharptongue Clan." Sergeant Vale admonished.

I got proud and said, "Thunderfist is not my lord. I serve the Sharptongue Clan and by agreement with your Baron and my Chief came here to assist all of you. The Baron's Warmaster sent me here to Thundrfist Keep." Rolo's father Sheriff Tork Hilshire was one of the many former adventurers who had done so well he had been able to establish a stronghold. He and his soldiers know protected the frontier from the many enemies the Barony had.

Lyndon continued, "Besides Captain Hilshire is just trying to be a good leader, being our Lord's only son and due to inherit all of this one day." Lyndon thought for a moment and as a sly smile crossed his face he said, "Actually they have the same exact problem."

I turned to my friend and said, "And what would that problem be my dear fellow?"

"Both Wizard Goodfellow and Captain Hilshire lack the experience to put their considerable skills to good use. This is the Captain's first time in command of the Keep while his father is out reducing the Orcs. Wizard Goodfellow has a great deal of talent but since the accident that gave him those eyes shows he can be a little careless. As time goes by both will learn what they really need to know to use their raw talent."

I frowned again and thought about Lyndon's declaration before saying, "Ay you are probably right."

Lyndon seemed to continue without hearing me, "They are both learning already, Wizard Goodfellow by having the Elf teach him about magic and Captain Hilshire when he took in you and the Elf when no one else in the Barony would."

Graic's sour look showed what he thought of that statement. When I left the Stronghold I knew I would not meet a lot of other Dwarves. Most of the civilized peoples of the world of Quenfax were either Humans or Halflings. Dwarves were definitely third. No one was ever sure how many Elves there were but it was not many. There were many other races both civilized and not who are allied both for and against the main four races but none were present in this little keep.

Now the four races were not exactly on the best of terms. There was always some prejudice when outsiders came among one of the other races. Graic got his first taste of that prejudice when he reported to the Baron's militia and was made to wait three days before they could find a fortress who would accept him. None of the units going out to fight the Orcs and Goblins would even consider him.

Of course there were always exceptions to rule. Lyndon was one of those and had accepted me as a comrade as soon as I had arrived at the Keep. But still in a grumpy voice I said, "And how is taking the Elf and me showing experience?"

Lyndon's smile grew as Graic's shrank, "None of the other Captains would put aside their bigotry and gave up on two soldiers who can see in the dark."

I was stunned for a moment at this. I had never thought of my and the Elf's infravision as extraordinary. It was something everyone in both of our races had. I had actually got a shock when I learned Humans and Halflings could not see in the dark with infravision.

"Why did you think you two were always on night guard when everyone else rotates duties?" Lyndon asked.

To try and get some of my sudden loss of face back I then asked, "Well then Mister Insight, what are Rada and Faeloswiens' problems?"

Lyndon did not even think and said, "Cleric Cimitato just needs to select the god she will serve. It is not something to do lightly. She will be fine as soon as she does." It was a few moments before Lyndon speaks again, "I do not know what problems the Elf has. I do know that whatever they are they are far more then she can solve here."

I thought over these statements and found I agreed with him. Lyndon was a twenty year veteran of the militia. He knew how to read people. There was something in the case of the Elf I knew that Lyndon did not. Faeloswien was not her name. Graic did not know what the Elf's real name might be. He did know that Faeloswien was not a name but a title of shame meaning Outcast. It is given to those who have done something so terrible against other Elves they are no longer welcome among them. Graic had kept this information to himself. Dwarves did not share things with others easily and if the Elf did not tell others he would respect her wishes.

"But now it is daylight my stout friend. You are relieved of your post. Go and get yourself some food and sleep. Maybe when we are off duty later we can try and solve the mysteries of our comrades in arms." Lyndon said.

I let out an exaggerated yawn and said, "Now that is one order I can easily follow. Make sure we have some mutton for dinner and I will solve all of these mysteries for you." With that I left for my uncomfortable but much sought after cot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Girl and her Dog

"Wake up you lazy louts, we have some action at last," shouted Sergeant Lyndon Vale into the barracks.

Graic was out of his cot with weapons in hand before Sergeant Vale had finished his shout. There weren't any Orcs in the barracks. So I took a moment to gather the rest of my gear and then moved out to the courtyard. Of course none of the Humans or Halflings in barracks had even comprehended what was going on.

Once outside I still did not see any Goblins. Only a small crowd gathered close to the kitchens. "Ah must have taken a prisoner," I thought.

Moving up to the crowd, I stood behind a group of Halflings so I could easily see over their heads. The scene there was definitely not what I was expecting. Standing in the middle of the crowd was the usually jolly Halfling cook Maribel and her merry, little daughter Marianne. Both were in tears and Captain Hilshire was trying to comfort them. All this left me very confused.

"Where are the Trolls?" was all I could think.

Looking around to find a clue to where the enemy was, I spotted Rada and Trevor standing in the door of the chapel. Looking up along the walls I was more than a little shocked to notice that the only one standing guard was Faeloswien. That was when Lyndon came up behind me.

"Do not fear Dwarf, you will be seeing some action soon. We are going to rescue a damsel in distress." Lyndon whispered in my ear.

Before I could turn and get more details from Lyndon, Captain Hilshire spoke out to the gathered militia. "All of you know Maribel and her daughter Marianne. The girl and her dog Truffles were playing over by Witch's Hill. Marianne says a giant, clawed monster sprang out of the ground and tried to drag her under. Truffles stopped it but was taken by the monster."

At this point Captain Hilshire stopped and patted the girl on the head. He continued, "Since Witch's Hill is only a mile from this very keep, we need to go there and find what kind of monster this is and end any threat it poses to us and the nearby village of Avyville."

Although most of the soldiers were mere youngsters with no real idea of battle, the Captain's speech had gotten them excited about seeing there first action. All of them raised a shout and rushed in to volunteer to go and fight. Graic was right there with them.

Captain Hilshire raised his arms and quieted the group. "My soldiers, I am sure my father would be proud of your zeal to fight our enemies. However this could be a trick of the Orcs to get us to leave the Keep undefended."

This news calmed the militia. Many eyes turned to the Keep's walls as if the Orcs were ready to attack right now.

Continuing, Rolo said, "I will lead a small group to the hill and find out what this threat is. Everyone else will stay here on battle alert until we return." Taking a deep breath Graic and everyone waited to see who would go with their Captain.

Captain Hilshire took only a moment before saying, "Since our only witness reported this was a creature coming from under the forest floor, Faeloswien for her forest knowledge and Graic of the Sharptongue Clan for his under ground knowledge."

Graic began to move forward to stand by the Captain; he noticed the Elf was leaping down from the wall. The other soldiers parted way for him.

Turning over his shoulder, the Young Captain called to the pair in the chapel doorway, "I will require both Cleric Rada Cimitato and Wizard Trevor Goodfellows' skills in the mystic arts for this mission." The two young conjurers both seemed shocked but happy and started to move forward.

"Finally Sergeant Vale. The rest of you report to your sergeants and officers and be ready for anything."

The Keep's militia began to move and grumble at the same time. I thought they would probably talk about the selection of the scouting party until we returned. Then they would talk about how they would have been better choices and how the mission went wrong and right and go over all the details again and again.

Once all of the party was assembled in front of the Captain Hilshire, he looked them in the eye, which wasn't easy for someone 3' tall and said, "This is in our backyard but I would like to be prepared. Everyone draw rations and equipment for an overnight stay."

After everyone had given their acceptance, Rolo continued, "All of you are experts if there is anything you think we will need to have on this mission, say so now. I want to be under way as soon as possible and hopefully back before it gets dark."

Trevor spoke up first, "I will just need a few minutes to change my spells tokens and then be ready."

Rada nodded but said, "My current spells will do for what we may find."

Graic wondered just what spells the magic user thought he would need for a woodland monster that he didn't need for defending the Keep. Graic smiled to himself, more likely he had created spell tokens to impress either Rada or Faeloswien and needed to go and make some combat tokens.

Any kind of practitioner of the mystic arts, be they wizard, cleric or elf performed their art in approximately the same way. They all first created a token representing the spell. They did this by consulting their spell books or prayer books for clerics and then saying and performing the necessary things to create the spell token. When they wanted to cast the spell, they grasped the token to release the spell with power words and their will.

Of course spell books and prayer books come in all kinds of shapes and sizes. Rada had a standard acolyte's prayer book written in her own hand during her training on vellum. Trevor with his penchant for destruction had a spell book made of thin sheets of copper bound in hardened leather. Graic had noticed the Elvin script on Faeloswien's headband. Although she pretended not to have one, he knew that was hers.

Similarly spell tokens came in many different forms. Generally it had something to do with the type of mystic artist. Clerics, who got their power from the God they served, always had spell tokens in the shape of that God's holy symbol. Since Rada had not chosen a god her tokens took the shape of the symbol for Law. Elves spell tokens since they were connected to nature took the form of a crystal the color of the element the spell was connected with. Wizards being the most diverse group their spell tokens could take on any form. Trevor's for some reason appeared as feathers with a symbol of the spell on them.

Lyndon thought before answering and then said, "We should bring some rope and torches or lanterns in we have them."

I had been ready for something like this since I arrived and had everything ready. I just said, "Only need a keg of ale for the victory celebration."

Everyone laughed at that. Except for Faeloswien who just nodded and then left to get her pack. Captain Hilshire smiled and said "Alright meet at the gate in one hour."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Things in the Ground

Graic stood at the base of the hill and had to admit he was not very impressed. Calling it a hill was being very generous. It was more of a large grassy knoll. Turning to Lyndon, who was taking a drink from his water skin after leading them to the Witch's Hill and said, "Why do they call this the Witch's Hill anyway?"

Lyndon wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked down at me, "Has no one ever told you the story of the Witch's Hill? It is quite famous around here."

I tried to figure if Lyndon was being serious but answered, "No, first I heard of it was when the Captain spoke of it at the Keep."

Lyndon loved his storytelling and in a dramatic voice said, "Why this is the very spot our Sheriff Tork Hilshire the "Thunderfist" began his life as an adventurer. A witch was terrorizing his village. She was looking for a relic they were supposed to have. One of the village elders gave it to her to appease her."

A winsome look came to Lyndon's eye and he continued, "Well young Tork thought this was a very bad idea. He thought the witch would use the relic and come back to take whatever else she wanted from the village. So he gathered a party of like minded folk and went after her. They found her on this very hill performing some ritual with the relic. He led his party and in a terrible battle against some nasty undead killed the witch."

Finishing with a broad smile, Lyndon said, "After that he went and sought out further adventures until he was rich and famous enough to build the Keep and protect his village of Avyville

While Lyndon seemed quite pleased with himself and his story, I was far from happy. I said, "You mean to say we are going to look for a clawed monster at a place where foul magics were conjured and no one thought to mention it till now."

Lyndon thought for a second and then his smile slowly faded. "Coming to think about it, your right my stout friend. This could be more then we bargained for."

Just then Faeloswien called from the top of the hill where she had been scouting, "There is something here you all should see."

Graic and Lyndon put away their water skins and headed up the hill. Rolo, Rada and Trevor joined them. They were still talking about the gods. From the snatches of conversation Graic overheard, Trevor and Rolo were both giving her advice on which deity she should choose to serve.

Rolo continued, "see why you do not want to follow a warrior goddess. But still I have been around warriors my whole life and you are a fighter my young cleric you should definitely choose Hymera."

Trevor seemed to have a gift for debate and let out a little laugh before he said, "My dear Captain, I would not like to contradict you but I have seen how Cleric Cimitato cares for her charges. You should go with Spac the Caring. I have seen you doing weapons practice and know you can handle yourself but you are too good a healer to follow one of the warrior gods."

At the top of the small hill, Rada diplomatically said, "Gentlebeings, I appreciate all you have said. But Faeloswien has more pressing matters which need our attention."

Kneeling down Faeloswien stuck her hand in the earth and said, "I have found what we are looking for." She then lifted her hand and flung back a matted down section of the ground, revealing a hole in the ground. The afternoon sunlight did not show the bottom of the hole but did reveal three steps leading down.

Faeloswien gave her appraisal, "This is only a small portion of it, we should uncover the rest."

Rolo said, "Very good work Trooper Faeloswien. Sergeant Vale, Trooper Graic give her a hand. The rest of us will keep a watch.

With a quick "Aye sir," each all of the party moved to comply. They drew their weapons, Faeloswien and Lyndon had Long swords and Graic his battleaxe. The three used them to enlarge and clear the hole. Since all of them wore the keep's standard leather armor and had wooden shields. Except Lyndon who wore studded leather he had acquired in battle and Trevor who had no armor at all. Meanwhile Rolo drew his short sword and shield then moved to the other side of the group. Rada being a cleric was armed with a mace but remained where she was. Trevor stood by her. Wizards not being known for their skills at arms he kept his dagger sheathed but fingered his bag of spell tokens.

Soon the three diggers had cleared the ground and revealed a ten foot by ten foot square hole lined with carved stone blocks. The steps leading down were each ten feet across and looked to be of one solid stone each. The party could only see part way down. The steps were covered in moss and fungus except in some spots which looked as if something had scrapped them away.

Captain Hilshire turned toward Graic and asked, "Dwarves are supposed to understand stone better then Hobbits know ale, what can you tell us about this place?"

I took a moment and looked at the staircase, then said, "I cannot say much from just this little bit except that this is very old."

Trevor laughed and said, "I believe we all can see this place is not something constructed last week."

I scrawled at silly man but before I could give him a piece of my mind or a piece of my battleaxe, Rada spoke, "Wizard Goodfellow, you are not looking at this from the right perspective. You are 20 years old, a youngster by Human standards. Graic and Faeloswien are both considered younger then you by their people. But Graic is 75 years old and Faeloswien is almost 300 years old."

Trevor blanched at this news and stammered, "I did not realize…"

Rolo stifled a giggle and cut off Trevor, "Perhaps Trooper Graic you could take a guess as to how old this underground is?"

I tried to sound authoritative but really just sounded angry as I said, "Without looking any further I can say that the stone work along the wall is a style not used for about 3000 years."

The whole group was impressed by this news. Lyndon though kept to the business at hand and simply asked, "Captain, did your father ever tell you of any special significance this place held."

Rolo immediately shook his head no and said, "He would sometimes wonder aloud why Elsa the Bane came to this hill but never could come up with a reason."

Lyndon turned to the Elf and asked, "Faeloswien, do your people have any tales about these woods?"

Keeping to her usual curt tongue, she said, "No." but a little cough from Rada prompted her to expand her answer with, "Although this section of woods is usually avoided by Elves. It has an unnatural feel to it."

At this even Lyndon stood still and made no reply. Rolo feeling the situation slipping away decided to take some action. "Troopers Graic and Faeloswien, go down the stairs and use your night eyes to scout the stairs landing. We will light torches and stand ready to assist if you find the creature we are looking for."

Everyone started to move to and adjust themselves to carry out their Captain's instructions. Faeloswien showed no emotion as she took up her position. Graic was not thrilled by having to go in first to find a clawed monster but on the other hand he could not argue with logic of the command. His and the Elf's infravision would allow them look around wherever the stairs led without alerting whatever was down there with the torches the others would need.

When Faeloswien moved to go first, I stopped her and said, "I'll inspect the stairs for traps and other signs while you cover me."

Faeloswien just nodded, put away her sword and shield and drew her longbow. She knocked an arrow but did not draw the string.

With battleaxe and shield in hand, I began moving slowly down the steps. I tried to look ahead in the dark and at the steps and wall. It was this split concentration that lead to my fall. At about halfway down the stairs I must have put my foot down on a patch of loose moss while at a mark on the wall. Next I knew I found myself roughly sliding down the slick stairs on my bum.

I came to a stop some 30 feet below the ground. Mostly my pride was the most damaged. Still I had not let go of my weapons I began to check if I had broken anything important when the a claw reached down from above and snapped shut mere inches from my face.

Not thinking, only reacting I brought my shield up and blocked the creature's second claw attack. As the creature dropped to the floor and prepared to attack again I rolled to my feet. Suddenly there was a "THUNK" and an arrow appeared in the creature's side.

This gave me a moment to look at our opponent. I was using infravision so only saw the bright red of its body and cooling to blue of all eight of the spider's limbs. Of course the body of this spider looked to be three feet around with a hard shell and crablike face. Its legs looked spider-like extending six feet. The front pair of legs is what drew held my attention. Instead of ending in footpads as the other six did, they ended in a pair of very large claws which were snapping constantly.

While the crab-spider tried to decide who the greater threat was, I acted. Batting the nearest claw with my shield, I swung the battleaxe down. The crab-spider side stepped with astounding speed causing Graic to miss the body instead cutting one of its legs in half.

As the crab-spider let out a scream of unnatural intensity, the severed limb sprayed Graic with crab-spider blood. Meanwhile Faeloswein loosed another arrow into the crab-spider this time hitting its open mouth and driving the shaft in up to the fletching.

The crab-spider's scream suddenly changed to a warbling echo of itself. Wiping crab-spider ichors from my eyes, I swung my battleaxe sideways into the crab-spider. The blow landed solidly into the joint between its shells sinking an entire blade in. At this the warbling scream ended and the crab-spider's legs fell out from under it.

While I wiggled my battleaxe up and down until it began to come loose. Faeloswien came up behind me; she still had her bow ready, and said, "I do not see anything else alive in this room."

Graic grunted and pulled out his battleaxe. Pulling a rag from his belt and starting to clean the blade he said to her, "You mean nothing besides you and me?"

Just then Rolo appeared at the bottom of the stairs holding a torch and called, "Are you two alright?"

The sudden light did not bother Graic until he forced his eyes to return to normal vision. Putting away his rag he answered his officer, "Yes sir, all fine. I believe we have ended our problem without too much trouble."

The three humans came down behind Rolo moving more carefully and holding more torches. Rolo spoke loudly enough for all to hear and said, "Let's not be too hasty Trooper. Everyone spread out and see what is down here. Trooper Graic and Faeloswien come get some torches."

Graic moved to obey. Faeloswien said, "I can do better without the torch," and then moved off to a far corner.

It did not take long for the party to discover they were in a large room approximately 30 feet by 30 feet square with a vaulted ceiling cresting 15 feet above their heads. It was lined in the same ancient stonework as the stairs on walls, floor and ceiling. The room was devoid of any furnishings except for debris of many centuries being left unattended. There were doorways in the middle of each wall but the doors seemed to have rotten away a long time ago. The one in the west wall was the staircase the party had entered. The other three, north, east and south all appeared identical and just led off into darkness.

Faeloswein called, "The crab-spider has made a nest in this corner. It has not been here long. There are only two skeletons here, both look to be deer."

I decided to throw in my expertise and said, "This must have been a very important place. The stone work is first class and they must have sealed the entire place since no roots have broken into it."

At this point Rada spoke in a clear but quavering voice, "There is some great evil in this place."

Trevor seemed confused and said, "I do not think one giant crab spider makes for great evil. Do you think there are more?"

Rada tried to put some steel in her voice and said, "No not the spider, there is more to this place, it just feels as if something horrible happened here and the taint is still in the walls."

Faeloswien spoke in a quieter voice and said, "Yes, I feel it too. There is something very unnatural about this place."

Well I did not know about feelings, but I did know about stone. This stone was very high quality and very old but felt I needed to say something, "Whatever happened here happened a very long time ago. I believe we will only find bones of whomever and whatever happened here."

Rolo did not like the way his party's conversation was going and decided to get them doing something useful to end it. He told us, "Everyone we have accomplished our mission, thanks to Troopers Graic and Faeloswien. We need to take the claws off that thing to show everyone back at the keep it is no longer a threat. Sergeant Vale and Trooper Faeloswien take care of that. Cleric Cimitato please examine Trooper Graic. I want to make sure he was not hurt during his fall or the fight. Wizard Goodfellow please come with me.

As everyone went to comply with their Captain's orders, Rolo moved over to the stair case doorway and reached into a pouch on his belt. Trevor came up behind him and politely said, "What can I do for you, my Captain?"

Rolo didn't need Trevor here but he didn't have anything else for him to do so he just created something. His father always told him the best way to impress the troops was to make them feel important, especially with magic users. So he said to Trevor, "Yes my good wizard, this is probably the first of many unexplored places you will encounter during your career. Since I understand wizards are always in high demand for such explorations and you look like someone who enjoys this I thought you would like to learn some of the things my father used during his adventuring days."

Trevor took the flattery as Rolo expected and said, "Thank you my Captain. I would be grateful for any advice from you and your famous father."

Rolo turned to the wall so Trevor could not see him smile and said, "Now I am going to mark this door with a symbol using this chalk. The symbol represents the way to the outside. You should put it at a level everyone can see."

Rolo reached up and drew the symbol his father had taught him and then said, "Now if there any intelligent bad guys down here they could erase the symbol. That is why that one is just a diversion." Rolo bent down and moved to the opposite bottom corner of the doorway and continued, "Which is why you draw the real one somewhere only your party can find it."

Trevor seemed duly impressed and he and Rolo talked about various symbols until the others joined them. Once the party was reassembled they all looked to Rolo for what they would do next. Rolo knew this is what his father had always wanted for him, to lead a group into mysterious place to find adventure, glory and treasure. Then again he had a responsibility to those back at the Keep who were worried about Marianna's story and what might be out here.

After a moment he decided what he needed to do. Smiling inside he looked grimly at the other party members and said, "My people we have defeated a great threat to the area and should be proud of ourselves." He gave them a moment to be proud and then cut in, "But we have not found the dog or any trace of it. This creature may not have been the only one. We need to find out what happened to the dog and be sure there is nothing else here to threaten our people. We will head through the doorway opposite this one and search till we find the dog."

Lyndon knew now that his commander had made a decision he needed to be supported and said, "Very well line up in twos, Graic and me in front, Cleric Cimitato and Faeloswien in the rear and Wizard Goodfellow with the Captain in the middle. Everyone keep your torches up put prepared to drop them if we find trouble. Let's go everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Things bumping in the dark

Lyndon and I lead the party through the doorway opposite the staircase. The tunnel was a simple 10 foot wide by 10 foot high going down 20 feet where it opened into a wider corridor. Suddenly there was an extra 10 feet to the south making the new section 20 feet wide but otherwise not any different than the first room or the tunnel we took to get here.

At Rolo's command Rada moved up and in the middle of Lyndon and Graic and Trevor moved up to his right. They all spread out to allow their torch light to cover as much as possible.

No one said anything until they had progressed about 30 feet into the expanded corridor. Then Faeloswien said, "Look at the roof."

All eyes turned up to see roots clinging to ceiling. They seemed to end here and grow thicker as they went into the darkness. I decided the party needed my professional opinion, and said, "There must be some break in the stone work ahead. Maybe a collapse, we should proceed carefully."

Rolo asked, "Trooper Graic do you have any idea what this room could have been made for?"

I answered, "No Captain, whatever furniture or fixtures were down here rotten away long ago."

Rolo gave what he hoped was a little pep talk; "Very well, keep going until we find the source of the roots and stay on alert for any creatures."

The party started moving again but had only gone a few more feet when Faeloswien again spoke, "Does anyone else smell that?"

The party stopped again and all tried to catch a whiff of what had caught Faeloswien's attention. It was Trevor who spoke, "Yes I recognize that particular odor, it is guano."

Everyone turned to him except Faeloswien but it was Rada who asked, "Excuse me, what did you say?"

Trevor puffed up a little and explained, "The smell is that of bat guano, ah the droppings of bats. It has quite a few uses in potions. Once you have worked with it you do not forget what it smells like."

Faeloswien nodded and maybe even smiled and said, "Very good Wizard."

Rolo then spoke, "So we are going to find some bats up ahead?"

Faeloswien nodded again but did not smile and said, "Yes."

Graic added, "It is still daylight outside, if we are careful we should not disturb them."

Rolo thought for a moment and then said, "Then I must ask you two with the night eyes to scout ahead again for us. We will stay about 20 feet behind you. Find the source of the roots or the end of this tunnel."

Neither of us were happy about this command but we both answered, "Yes, Captain."

Graic and Faeloswien handed their torches to Lyndon and Rolo and then proceeded down the mysterious corridor. We walked for a total corridor length of 70 feet when the corridor reduced back to 10 foot by 10 foot. Faeloswien and I closed up and walked on. The stench of the bat guano grew stronger with each step we had taken. Watching above, the tangle of roots also grew thicker as we went.

The shortened corridor was only 10 feet long and opened into room I could tell was 20 foot by 20 foot. Although we were not using light only heat, some features of the room stood out. First there was a large chimney allowing the warm sunlight to filter down into the room. This chimney was choked with the roots. This was where they had entered the dungeon from. Next hanging from the roots were a large number of small, warm bodies. Lower down there might have been a fire pit, but and the floor were covered in the foul smelling guano.

I raised my hand to get Faeloswien's attention and when I had it pointed to the opposite corner of the room. Another archway identical to the one they were standing in, exited the room from there. Using hand signs we agreed to move over to it and see where it led. We moved as quietly as possible through the guano fouled room trying not to disturb the bats and warn whatever might be ahead to our presence. We were making good progress and were almost across when the bats suddenly let out loud cries and begin to flutter down from their perches.

One moment the room was smelly and quiet, now it was filled with screeching bats and an even worse stench as the bat droppings were stirred up. Faeloswien moved quickly toward the archway but Graic could not. All of the bats began to swoop down and around upon Graic. The Dwarf tried to shield himself and swat the swarming bats away but they were to swift and too many for him to concentrate on any one bat.

After a few seconds of swirling bats, I somehow lost my footing on the slippery floor and found myself on my bum again. Unfortunately while trying to avoid the bats I had moved back into the center of the room and found there really was a fire pit and promptly fell backwards into it. No longer worried about bats, I was now worried I would drown in the vile smelling guano.

As Graic disappeared into the pit, Faeloswien moved to help her comrade. The rest of the party rounded the corner to see the chaos which had erupted. Rolo, Lyndon and Rada had weapons ready but were at a loss on how to attack the swarm of bats. Before they could decide, Trevor pulled out one of his feather shaped spell tokens and raising his arms commanded, "SLEEP!"

In a moment all of the bats fell to the floor unconscious. The party all turned to Trevor who looked rather smug. Suddenly his face changed to shock and he yelped, "Look out"

Wiping back around all of the party still above the guano saw two enormous bats silently swooping down on them with giant fangs bared. One headed straight to Trevor and the other for the distracted Faeloswien.

The Elf had found me and begun to haul me from the pit. She did hesitate to release me and I fell straight back into the fire pit of guano. She then reached up and pulled a leaf off the necklace she wore. Almost silently she mouthed, "Fay dea misolo" while pointing her finger at the oncoming giant bat. Just as she finished a ruby red ray of light shot out of her finger and almost instantly hit the bat right between the eyes. The creature died as it glided into the far wall and just fell to the floor with its smaller cousins.

Meanwhile Trevor reached for another spell token to stop the bat from reaching his throat and ripping it out with its huge fangs. Before it could reach him, the bat was hit by all three of his companions. Rada and Lyndon swung down and hit a wing each while Rolo stabbed into its body from below and was left with a giant dead bat driven down on his sword.

In the quiet that followed the battle I came sputtering out of the fire pit and exclaimed, "I found something!"

Faeloswien leaned over and helped the Dwarf up. Trevor, Rada and Lyndon held out their torches to look the room over. Rolo called out, "Right let's get Trooper Graic out of there, Cleric Cimitato please look him over. Sergeant Vale and Trooper Faeloswien finish off the bats Wizard Goodfellow put to sleep. I will check out the other room."

Before anyone could move Faeloswien almost shouted, "No! leave the small bats alone."

Rolo was shocked at her tone but she continued, "The vampire bats are abominations of Olympus and had to be destroyed. The rest are creatures of Mother Earth. Leave them be to do their part as Nature commands."

It took Rolo and the rest of the party a full minute to recover. This was the longest thing any of them had Faeloswien say at one time. "I will go and see where the fell creatures came from."

As she turned and left, I held up my hand and said, "Look at this." I displayed a small piece of wood, about 12 inches long, round and only as thick as Rolo's index finger.

Despite the overwhelming reek coming off Graic, Trevor reached forward and picked up the wand. Stepping back Trevor pulled out another feather spell token and simply said, "Awaken magic."

As the spell token vanished, the wand began to give off a green glow. Trevor smiled and happily said, "Well down my stout soldier, this is indeed a worthy find. I will need some time to determine what is does, but I am sure we will find it useful.

Rolo tried not to gag as he also stepped back to reassert himself, "Very good Trooper Graic. Please go now and give what aid you can to Trooper Faeloswien."

From behind me, Faeloswien called out, "Not necessary Captain."

While the others sought to move back from Graic, Faeloswien stepped up to me and reported, "This section ends there," pointing over her shoulder. "There is a short hallway and then a little bigger room with stone shelves."

My eyes widened at this and I snapped his fingers, the others took another step back. I said, "Ah I should have seen it earlier. This whole area is a dining hall," Waving his arms and pointing which just spread the smell more, I continued, "this room was the kitchen and back there is the pantry."

Dodging his arms the others stood as far away from their smelly companion as they could. Still they were interested in what I was saying. Rolo asked, "Can you tell us anything else of this place?"

I beamed and said, "Yes, this place was an outpost which held a garrison of 75 to 100 humans. I do not which empire built it but it was definitely humans."

Rolo said, "Well that is something at least." Looking at each of them he then asked, "What happened to set off the bats?"

Faeloswien curtly answered, "Bats have a good sense of smell, Graic must not have got all the spider blood off. They attacked him, thinking he was a spider."

Rolo nodded and then gave out orders, "Let's get back up top. Trooper Graic you get cleaned off. Wizard Goodfellow and Trooper Faeloswien recharge your spells. Cleric Cimitato please make sure everyone is fine. We will explore the rest of this place more after that.

Nodding everyone took their place and headed back to the first room and the staircase leading up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Turning up the Heat

Graic stood in the afternoon sun and finished cleaning his helmet. Cleaning my armor had not taken to long. Faeloswien had shown me some ferns I could use to get the stench of the spider ichors and bat guano out before she went to join Rada and Trevor in making new spell tokens to replace the ones they had used in the dungeon. Captain Rolo and Lyndon had spent the time talking over plans for when they reentered the dungeon.

Once I had put on my leather helmet and moved over to join the others, they seemed ready to go. Rolo thought this would be a good time to recap the situation, "Everyone we have found a place which has been hidden for a very long time. We have found some natural and unnatural creatures but there is still more to explore. We need to go back and see what else might be down there and whether it poses a threat to our keep and the village we protect."

Lyndon and I both nodded our agreement. Trevor looked very excited at the prospect of more danger. Rada smiled warmly but to anyone looking her eyes did not match her mouth. Faeloswien just looked bored.

Rolo continued, "Very well, we will resume our previous formation and go back in. At the bottom of the stairs we will turn to the north and explore that passage next. Is everyone ready?"

The rest of the party gave a quick "Aye Captain." They then all assumed their positions and headed toward the stairs at Rolo's signal. Quickly lighting the torches on the way down, they found everything as they left it in the first room. Silently heading to the north passage, the party went only 10 feet before they found a T intersection going east.

In deciding which way to go everyone looked at Rolo. Now that a real decision was needed, Rolo felt a twinge of panic. Looking down both passages Rolo noticed a reflecting glint of light down the eastern passage. Since he had nothing else to go on he took the reflection as a sign and signaled the party to go that way.

Once again they went only 10 feet before things changed again. This time the short passage opened up into a room measuring 40 feet long by 20 feet wide. There was one distinguishing feature to this room. In the exact center of the room was a column about 10 feet in diameter. It appeared to be white ivory but was covered in foot high golden glyphs.

Rolo made his next decision without thinking and said, "Wizard Goodfellow and Cleric Cimitato let us examine the column. The rest of you stay here and watch our path."

As the three moved forward I felt a moment of disappointment and then a wave of relief. The last couple of times I had gone first and neither had worked out well. Lyndon kept his eye on his Captain and Faeloswien turned to look back the way they had come. I started to look at the stonework again. There was something strange about the floor in this room.

Rolo, Rada and Trevor meanwhile moved into the room and went straight to the column. Looking it over up close the trio could see the column went into the roof and floor and not mounted on them. It was made of a pure white ivory and the glyphs were made of solid gold both inlaid and bas relief.

Rolo was the first to speak, "Do either of you recognize the writing?"

Trevor spoke up, "Some of these I have seen used in magic, but only in very ancient books."

"Yes, while studying the origins of our gods I also have come across some of these markings," Rada agreed.

Rolo asked, "Can you tell what they say? It might tell us what this place is."

Trevor concentrated a moment and said, "They seem to be very basic. I think this one means fire." Trevor reached out and touched the one he was talking about.

At that moment I called out, "Get out of that room now!!! It's a …"

All three of the party in the room turned at the warning. As Trevor turned he pushed in on the glyph he had been tracing with his hand. As soon as he did it slide in and a door dropped out of the roof blocking those left behind from entering and cutting off Graic's call and almost cutting off his nose.

The three in the room suddenly had a much bigger problem. What Graic had noticed were a pattern of 1 inch holes in the floor. Now shooting out randomly from the several hundred holes in the room were searing blasts of flame. One of the blasts caught Rada in the leg. She screamed out as she fell, half her leg roasted.

Trevor and Rolo rushed to her side. She waved them off as they kneeled by her. Through gritted teeth she said, "I can heal this." Pulling out on of her tokens she began her chant.

Rolo nodded and then turned to Trevor but before he could say anything to him he had to roll away as another blast came close to him. Looking back he said, "How do we get the door open?"

Trevor was doing his best to shield Rada from the continually rising heat and answered, "We need to find some way to stop the flames."

"And how do we do that," Rolo said while watching the flames to try and see a pattern.

Trevor looked sheepish and said, "Ah, if a glyph started it then another glyph could make them stop."

"Which one, we can't just push them all." Rolo said still looking for a pattern.

Rada looking a little pale but fully healing said, "It must be the glyph for water. Hurry look at the column."

Trevor stood and started to go over all the glyphs he could see. Rada moved to join him but stopped when Rolo grabbed her arm and said, "What does the glyph look like?"

Rada didn't answer, instead she dove on top of him as another blast came up directly below her. After rolling for a few feet, they were stopped by the column. Rolo just looked at the cleric and said, "Thanks my good cleric."

From the other side of the column Trevor exclaimed, "Here it is." All three of them heard a loud "click" and "whoosh" and then the stamp of booted feet.

Lyndon and I rushed up to Rolo and Rada. Helping them to their feet, Lyndon asked, "Is everyone alright?"

Rolo and Rada seemed a little embarrassed but both signaled they were fine. Trevor was positively beaming as he said, "Yes, a very clever trap. I wonder what its purpose was."

Rolo gave him a stern look and said, "In the future my good wizard you should not touch anything you are not absolutely sure will not kill us."

Casting his eyes down Trevor mumbled an apology. Faeloswien then called from the door, "If you are all done I suggest we leave this room before the trap resets itself."

Rolo took up her call and order, "Yes, we need to move people."

When Rada hesitated for a moment, Rolo looked up at her and said more kindly, "We need to move along Cleric Rada."

She turned to him and said, "I understand Captain but there is just one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"That was not ordinary fire, I saw some of that kind of fire once before during my training. It is hellfire called forth from one of the damned dimensions."

Rolo was taken aback by her statement and said, "How do you think it got here?"

Rada started to move for the exit and said, "I do not know but we shall need to display extra caution as we move deeper into this dungeon."

Rolo moved to the door and began to wonder if his decision to carry on instead of getting more soldiers had really been the right one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A clue to the past

Once the party was reassembled in the hallway, Rolo took a quick inventory of the party. Except for some slight charring on the armor of the three who were almost victims of the trapped room, everyone was ready to move on. Almost being burnt alive made the party even more eager to explore further into dungeon.

Back in their formation, the party walked 40 feet and then the corridor turned to the east. At another 20 feet they found themselves at another T intersection. This time they could tell that each way ended in after only 10 feet in another room. Rolo signaled them to head North and check out that room first.

Once in the room we quickly determined it to have been a storeroom of some kind. About 20 feet by 20 feet, there were shelves built into the walls which looked to contain various metal objects. The center of the room might once have held racks of clothing but all had rotted and fallen into piles of fading fabric long ago.

Rolo spoke quietly, "Sergeant Vale, you and Trooper Faeloswien watch the door. Everyone else, let's perform a quick search of this room."

Lyndon gave a nod to Faeloswien and headed to the door. Secretly he was a little relieved, the room was not really large enough for six people to be exploring and after the fire trap he did not want to be caught inside a room.

Trevor and I moved over to the shelves and began to examine the objects there. Meanwhile Rolo and Rada dug through the old fabrics looking for some that were still intact enough to be identified.

After a few minutes I was first to speak, "The stonework here is the same as the rest. None of it looks dangerous."

Trevor added his bit, "These look like goblets and trays and small lamps. I have seen objects of similar style to these in some of the older churches. Rada you may be better at identifying them."

Rolo looked up at the wizard and said, "Yes, these remnants seem to have been of robes. I believe they were white with gold trim. Cleric Cimitato have you heard of any orders that used these colors and items?"

Rada answered, "I do not remember any but this man might have known." She then lifted some of the fabric aside to reveal a skeleton.

The others gathered around and looked down at the remains. The skeleton was wearing a robe similar to the ones which covered it. On its left hand a gold ring glinted off the torch's light and around its neck a gold chain with a small engraved gold disk. The bones of its right hand still grasped a golden mace. They could see no other garment or equipment.

While the others were examining the skeleton, Trevor pulled out a token and mumbled a few words. The mace and the ring both began to glow. The others looked at Trevor and Rolo asked, "So they are magical also?"

Trevor looked rather proud of himself as he said, "Yes. It would seem our departed possessed some magical objects."

I asked, "What do they do?"

Trevor's beaming smile faded a little as he said, "The spell only reveals if they are magical. It will take more work to discover what it is they actually do."

Rada bent down and looked at the golden disk around the skeleton's neck. Holding the torch close and trying not to let the embers set fire to the old and frayed piles of cloth, she told the others, "The engraving seems to be that of a man and he is glowing."

Rolo tried not to show how glad he was that they had found some real treasure to show for the danger they had faced. He was worried about dividing it up. He knew more then a few dungeon exploration parties had fallen apart or even fallen on each other over items found. This time he thought he had an easy time in deciding who should get what. He told his party, "Cleric Cimitato I think we can safely say this person was a cleric too. Please take the magic items. Maybe we can find out their uses in action."

Rada still gazing at the skeleton's golden disk said, "I will Captain but I am going to take this too. There is something about it." After another moment Rada looked up at Rolo and said, "We are going to come back and give this good man a proper burial."

Taken aback Rolo said, "Why yes as soon as we can we will come back with enough troopers to bring him back and put his remains to a rest fitting someone of his obvious stature."

Carefully picking up the three items, Rada then stood. She hooked her own mace to her belt and hefted the magical one. She put the ring in a pouch but put the necklace around her own neck. Trevor wanted to say something to her and opened his mouth. Then he caught the look in her eyes. Something there told him that she would take no arguments. Wearing this necklace was not something she had done lightly but a choice she had made.

Rolo called out, "Sergeant Vale we are coming out."

Lyndon called back, "All clear here."

Trevor threw in, "So do we think this place was a church?"

I answered him first, "At least the next room should be."

Rolo then said, "Then maybe we will get our answers there."

Rada spoke with a very grave tone, "No. We will get only more questions. But we will get our answers soon enough."

They all looked at her and the strange thing she had said. Rolo broke the spell with orders, "Come on everyone, whatever happens next it won't happen if we stay in here. Check your torches and let's get back in formation for the next part.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The past comes alive

It did not take long to line up and enter the next room since it was only 10 feet away. As soon as each one entered the room they each felt a sudden tingle. The temperature did not drop but there was something in the room which chilled their souls and spirits.

The room was the largest the party had entered so far. As they spread out once through the door, they could see it was 50 feet wide and perhaps 80 feet long. The ceiling was 20 feet above the floor. The floor, walls and ceiling were bare of any dust or debris.

They could plainly see two columns close to the door and another two mirroring them toward to the rear wall. These columns appeared very similar to the one which had almost trapped the party before and they stayed clear of them. What drew their eyes though was a pillar in the dead center of the room. It looked to be about 5 foot tall and 4 feet in diameter. It was the reverse of the columns in that it appeared to be made of gold with ivory glyphs.

Rada was the first to speak, "This was a great temple once, but something terrible has occurred here."

Faeloswien nodded her head and said, "Yes some great evil dwells in this place."

Rolo held his torch a little higher and turned to Rada saying, "Why do you say …"

A clicking noise interrupted his question. The whole party turned toward the noise. From behind each of the pillars a skeleton came around. Each was pristine white and carried a short sword in their bony right hands. They walked in unison and headed straight for the party.

Without being told, the party formed a skirmish line: Rolo in the middle with Lyndon, Graic and Faeloswien by his side. Trevor and Rada were in the second line. Each of us were very scared. None of us had ever faced the undead before but in our line of work we had trained for it.

Rada being a cleric of the Gods of Law was our first line of defense. She pulled her symbol of faith from her belt and began to recite the prayers to turn and destroy the unholy abominations. But as she got halfway through it, Rada began to choke and gag. She stopped chanting and could not go any further.

I took my eyes off the advancing skeletons and glanced at her. Rada was now visibly shaking but her eyes were locked onto something beyond the skeletons in the room. Turning toward where she was looking, I just stopped breathing. Rising out of the floor on either side of golden pillar were two large dark purple completely circular creatures. Their bodies were about 10 foot in diameter and had six 10 foot tentacles evenly spaced around the tops of their bodies. They had no heads, only large tooth filled gaping atop their bodies and stood on three elephantine legs.

All of the party now turned and began to choke or stop breathing even as the skeletons closed in on them. It was not that the new creatures gave off a smell or gas which did this to them. They did smell of sulfur and brimstone; no it was the waves of pure evil and chaos radiating off them that stole their breath away.

With the skeletons almost in striking range, Rada dropped the holy symbol in her hand as she reached for her throat. The necklace of the fallen cleric caught in her fingers and the air cleared around her enough for her to catch a breath. Looking down she saw a faint glow coming from the engraving. With no time left, Rada whispered, "Help us."

The shaft of light piercing the darkness of the room seemed to come from the just above the door behind the party. It was not blinding but more of a warm glow. It did stop the skeletons and creatures in their tracks and give the party a chance to breathe.

Rolo took this chance and gave the one command he hoped never to give but knew was absolutely correct. He yelled, "RUN!!!"

Without any other encouragement, as one the party fled the room. Faeloswien, definitely the fleetest of them hung back to help Rolo and Graic. Lyndon simply grabbed Rada and Trevor and kept them moving until they all reached the entrance room. He tried to shove them both up the stairs but Rada stopped and refused to move.

Once the other three had caught up, Rada stopped all of them. The only one not out of breath she stated, "We know our mission now. We must cleanse this holy place of the taint of chaos infecting it."

I summed up the rest of the party's thoughts as I said, "Are you crazy?"

Rolo stepped up to her and kindly said, "Cleric Cimitato we need to get more soldiers and more powerful help to fight those things and we need to get out of here before they come after us."

Trevor added his bit, "Dear Rada we all respect your vow to fight chaos but surely you see the six of us are not enough."

Lyndon remained quiet waiting to carry out his Captain's orders. Faeloswien simply asked, "Why should we stay?"

Rada looked each of comrades in the eye as she said, "We were saved from those undead and demons for a reason. This place is an enigma which must be solved. In doing so we will find all we need to defeat and cleanse this place. Then we can return it to its original purpose."

As the others stood aghast at Rada's words, I blurted out, "How come we have to do it?"

Rada smiled at him and answered, "Because we were chosen, because we are here and because we can."

Rolo realized the decision of what to do next was his and his alone. He looked over each of his charges. Sergeant Vale and Trooper Graic were both looking at him. They would do whatever he decided. Trooper Faeloswien, still a mystery would go her own way but she seemed to trust Cleric Cimitato and would follow her. Wizard Goodfellow, infatuated with the cleric would follow her anywhere. He knew they could not take on those demons by themselves. The only sensible thing to do is go back and get reinforcements. More of his soldiers would be injured and killed but they would end these things for sure.

Looking up the staircase another thought crossed his mind. This was his first real adventure. This is what everyone, especially his father, would remember in the future. Just as they still talked about his father's defeat of the witch atop this very staircase. Turning and running might be the sensible thing but it was not the heroic thing to do. When you are the son of a great hero adventurer and lord of the valley you must choose the heroic thing. If they succeeded then his life would truly begin. If they failed, then at least his father would be proud of him.

Rolo said, "Well Cleric Cimitato where do we go next?"

Rada smiled and said, "The only way we haven't gone yet, South."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The real Beginning

Reformed and ready with their new goal set firmly in their minds, the party slowly moved toward the southern passage. Exactly the same as the other two passages it went on for 20 feet and then turned to the east. After another 20 feet a small 10 foot by 10 foot room opened on the south side of the tunnel.

Graic stuck his head through what remained of the doorway and reported, "There are shelves, three per wall, big ones and a ladder set into each wall. Anything else in here rotted away long ago."

Rolo acknowledged him and was about to order them to move on when Rada spoke up, "Graic and Faeloswien please search the room with your special gifts."

Both the Elf and Dwarf looked at Rolo who just shrugged and nodded. They both moved into room and did a quick but thorough search of the room and came up with nothing. Moving back into the corridor they did not go far before the found another room on the north wall and another on the south wall. The rooms alternated walls and were each exactly the same. Faeloswien and I searched each room and found nothing in any of them until we came to the sixth one in the line.

We started the search in the pattern we had established in the other rooms. I admit after all this searching I became a little miffed when Faeloswien announced she had something. She was atop the middle long shelf and was slowly pulling out a stone from the wall. She said, "I have something here."

The rest of the party gathered in the room except for Lyndon who stayed in the hall on guard. Faeloswien handed down a pile of coins and two vials. Then she continued her search. Rolo and Rada looked at the coins. They seemed to be simple copper and electrum, 12 and 6 in that order. The unusual thing was they symbols and pictures engraved on them were of no language they had ever read before or anyone they recognized.

Trevor took the two vials and examined them with all of his senses. They appeared as clear as pure water and sloshed like water. Each was sealed with a copper stopper and wax. Trevor broke the seal on one and took a whiff of the contents. The liquid had a slight herbal smell which he recognized. Touching a finger to the top of the vial and shaking a little on his finger it felt like water. Remembering what his teachers at the academy had taught him, he rubbed the sample on his lips. The tingle feeling and herbal taste of mint told him what he needed to know. Just to be sure he did a quick check of the other vial.

Recapping the vial he turned to Rolo and said, "These are simple healing potions. I hope we won't need to use them."

Rolo looked up at Trevor and asked, "If they are as old as these coins, will they still work."

Before Trevor could answer, Faeloswien did, "Yes. Magic does not wither as mortals do."

Rolo took this in and then said, "Sergeant Vale, hold onto the coins for us till we get back to the keep. Then we can decide what to do with them. Cleric Cimitato please take the potions. I think you will know best when to use them."

Faeloswien and I finished our search of the room while the rest of the party took the items and went back to guarding. Once done the party continued on with the next three rooms but we did not find anything else.

The last room in the row was very different from the others. After the 10 by 10 foot opening the room expanded into a 20 by 20 foot room. The function of this room was obvious to everyone. Holes in the floor on one side and smaller holes in the roof on the other told them everything they needed. The room was a long unused lavatory. It was the only room in the dungeon where the great passage of time without use had improved the room.

Lyndon let out a soft laugh that had everyone looking at him. Letting his laughter trial of he turned to them and said, "It is pretty obvious what this place is. Those rooms we just finished searching weren't storage rooms, they were barracks. With the chapel room, dining hall and sleeping quarters this place must have been a monastery."

Faeloswien seemed a little irked as she said, "Why is it funny?"

Lyndon looked to her and said, "Well we have demons and undead and a long forgotten outpost of humanity to reclaim but we did not put it all together until we found their outhouse. I think that is funny."

Rama entered the discussion, "There is still one more room we need to find to verify whether this is a monastery for monks or clerics."

Rolo asked the obvious, "What room would that be?"

Rama turned to him and said, "Monks pray to their gods, Clerics fight for them. We should find a weapons training room soon."

Rolo nodded and said to the whole group, "Well unless someone has to use this room let's get back out and find the truth of this place."

Once back in the hallway and in formation they started down the hallway heading east. This time the hallway went about 60 feet before opening to another room. However this hallway differed from the others. Every 10 feet there was an arch work which did not seem to serve a support function.

Rolo looked at me and said, "Trooper Graic see what you can tell us about these arches."

I answered, "Yes sir. Wizard Goodfellow could you assist me with this."

Trevor looked surprised but moved to Graic and asked, "What can I do to help you?"

Graic started looking at the nearest arch and said, "Oh, nothing I already know what these are for. I had another question for you."

Trevor was a little taken back at first, then glad to have someone seeking his knowledge answered, "Yes, what can I tell you."

I bluntly asked, "Why can only humans and elves do magic and not dwarves or Halflings. And only humans perform spiritual magic?"

Trevor became a little embarrassed but said, "Why is that important now?"

I kept pretending to check the arches and said, "I never really thought about the mystical but now that I have met a demon it got me thinking."

"Would not Rada be better able to answer any questions on the supernatural or Faeloswien?"

I didn't look at him as I said, "Faeloswien isn't known for her long answers and Rada seems a little preoccupied right now."

Trevor took a moment and appeared to accept this and said, "Well how much do you know of our creators?"

I continued to pretend to examine the arches and said, "I know Mother Earth created us Dwarves and Sky Father created the Elves and that you Humans were created by the union of Mother Earth and Sky Father."

Trevor smiled. He was relieved that he did not need to get too far in depth and said, "Yes. Only Sky Father can give the gift of magic. All Elves can use magic because Sky Father created them. Only some Humans can use magic since we are the only race created by both the gods, which means our gifts are more random." Once started Trevor kept going since he loved to show his learning off. "Being of two gods is also the reason humans are the race who can do spiritual magic."

Looking up Graic interrupted him and asked, "What about Halflings?"

Trevor took a second to retrace his thoughts and said, "Well Halflings were created by their wandering god. He did not gift them with magic just that strange sense of humor and huge appetites."

I stood and turned back to the group but said to Trevor, "Thank you wizard perhaps we can talk more about this later, if we both survive."

Trevor beamed and said, "Why yes of course," then stuttered, "What do you mean if we survive?"

I had moved past him and was calling to the others, "These are sound dampeners. We use a similar design back in the holds. Whatever is ahead it was very noisy."

Rolo nodded and then said, "Very well let us find out what that noise was."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Retraining

60 feet after the lavatory, the hallway ended at the entrance to a very large room. The party entered at almost the northwest corner of the room and spread out in an arc to scan the room. By their torches they could see it had a high vaulted ceiling and looked to be about 50 feet wide and 60 feet long. Two other archways gave exit to the room. One 20 feet down the wall from the one they had entered and the other 40 feet away along the north wall. There were no columns only open space, although the floor did seem to have holes and openings at regular intervals.

Rolo took all this in and then decided to take some action. "We will handle this room like the others. Everyone spread out and …"

A clicking sound began to echo throughout the room. Each member of the party turned and saw coming out of the other archway along their wall five skeletons. Each armed with a curved blade sword and shield and moving in unison toward them.

Before any of the other party members could react, Rada stepped forward and grasped the medallion around her neck, not her regular holy symbol. She began a new chant against the Undead, "By the Radiant light of the Mighty Ramat, I return you to depths of the nether world from which you were summoned."

From the medallion two beams of light shot out and to strike the lead two skeletons. As one the two skeletons collapsed into piles of bones. The other three skeletons continued their march forward scattering their former compatriots' bones and weapons.

With a cheer for Rada, Rolo, Lyndon and myself we charged the remaining skeletons. Trevor and Faeloswien closed in behind us looking for ways to give us support. As the opponents' weapons clashed together a piercing scream came from the throat of Rada. Trevor and Faeloswien whirled around to see Rada lying on the ground shaking but was nothing and no one around her.

As the others continued the fight, Faeloswien changed her sight to infravision and still there was nothing around her but the flickering shadows coming from their torches and the darkness. Trevor not seeing anything to cast a spell against tried something different. Casting the floating disc spell just above Rada, Trevor began to spin it the disc in a circle around Rada. The disc cut through the shadows except for one it bounced off of.

Faeloswien yelled out, "By the Sky Father another abomination." She drew her magic missile leaf spell token and cast it as the shock of the hit wore off and the Shadow charged toward them. The wail it made when the eldritch spell hit it stunned even the skeletons still fighting. Faeloswien drew her sword but knew it would do no good. Only magic or magic weapons could hurt a Shadow and she had no more spells and no weapon. Calling to Trevor she said, "Wizard hurt it with magic."

Trevor drew his silver dagger and said, "I don't know any."

The Shadow closed on the pair raising its arms to strike. As they prepared to hold it off the Shadow dissipated sinking into the ground and in its place a glowing mace. Rada's form appeared as the darkness cleared. She looked up at the two magic users and said, "It seems my new weapon really is magic. Not that I doubted you Trevor."

Trevor said, "That's good to know."

In the now silent room the magical trio turned back to the rest of the party and realized the skeletons were also all destroyed and their party members seemed to have only slight wounds. Rolo then said, "As I was saying let's quickly search this room, while our Cleric tends to those who need it." Wiping his brow before continuing, he finished, "Now let's do this before the walls drop on us."

Lyndon spoke up, "Captain the skeletons came out of that room, perhaps we should see if there are any more surprises in there before we divide ourselves up."

Rolo was about to say something curt when he realized his sergeant was only doing his job, advising him on a different path. He said, "Very good idea, everyone let us see where these things came from."

Reorganizing, the party quickly entered into the archway and found a short 10 foot corridor leading to a 20 by 20 foot room. The floor of this room was littered with various dust and trash and the remains of weapons, shields and armor. Through the middle of this debris, five individual clear spots with trails leading out could easily be seen.

Rolo was about to give his standard orders when Graic called, "Look here, something under all this trash." Reaching down Graic pulled up a wooden shield banded with a silvery metal. Despite looking to be the same age as the rest of the material in the room, the leather bindings and gold painted design on the shield were still intact and has Graic shook off the dust appeared brand new.

A small gasp escaped Trevor's lips when he realized the design on the shield was identical to the one on Rada's medallion. As Lyndon and Faeloswien continued to pick among the trash, Rada saw the design and said, "It would seem this was a place to train those of this order in the martial arts. This must have been a powerful order of clerics before they fell."

Trevor trying to be of some assistance cast the one spell he knew could be useful and the shield Graic held gave off a soft glow. He then said, "By the magic they left behind they were a strong group but who did they serve and what happened to them?"

Faeloswien spoke in her quiet voice, "The one our Cleric now serves."

Everyone turned to stare at first Faeloswien and then Rada. For her part Rada said in a shaken voice, "I… I have not chosen a god to serve yet. What are you driving at?"

Unperturbed Faeloswien said, "You turned the skeletons by calling on Ramat."

Lyndon kept his voice quiet and asked, "Can you tell us who Ramat is?"

Rada's eyes became unfocused for a moment, when she answered it almost did not sound like her voice, "The answer to that will be given to us soon, there is nothing left in either of these rooms for us. Graic keep the shield. Lyndon and Rolo drink the potions and let us all depart to a new exploration." With that she handed the new found potions to them and then turned on her heel and exited.

The rest of the party watched her go and looked at Rolo. For his part he simply said, "Well follow her you scoundrels." And then lead by example and followed Rada back to the main room. The rest shrugged to each other and did likewise.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Basics

The others caught up to Rada at the last entrance to the room. She did not wait for them to get in their usual formation but held a newly lit torch high and marched straight ahead. The group followed her down the hallway about 20 feet. It had the same sound dampeners only spaced much closer together and opened up into a room about 40 feet wide and 50 feet long with an exit exactly opposite to their entrance.

This room was also covered in piles of dust and debris. These did not stop Rada from marching straight to the middle of the room and halting. When the others had caught up to her, she turned to Faeloswien and said, "Dear Elf our next path is hidden from us. But you can find it for us."

Faeloswien bowed slightly to Rada and then moved to the wall. Reaching out her hand and running her fingers along the wall, she began to make a circuit of the room. Keeping her eyes closed and humming an old melody she stepped lightly and went completely around the room once and then returned to the party.

Going back to Rada she looked at her and said, "There is a hidden door in the east wall. Should I open it?"

Rada replied, "Thank you Faeloswien. I believe we will find it is not locked just difficult to see." She then strode off with Faeloswien at her side to the east wall. Rolo and Lyndon exchanged a glance and followed along. Trevor and I did not wait at all just tried to keep up with what was going on.

Once Rada reached the wall and the spot Faeloswien showed her she placed both hands on the wall and pushed. The wall gave way inward with only a puff of dust falling down and rising up. Beyond a 10 foot by 10 foot room with a clean floor and single piece of furniture was revealed.

The now familiar looking gold and ivory pedestal standing in the middle of the room had a book resting upon it. While Rada lead the way, all of the party gathered around the pedestal and the book. They could see it was not an ordinary book of leather and parchment. Overall the entire book stood 18 inches tall and 12 inches wide. It had to be at least 5 inches thick. The cover is solid gold and of course had the same design as on the medallion and shield. The pages looked to be made of silver. It did not have any inlaid jewels but when Rada opened the book to the first page the red lettering appeared to be an ink made with rubies.

Rada looked at Trevor and Faeloswien and said, "You are both skilled in languages, can either of you read this?"

Faeloswien shook her head with barely a glance. Trevor leaned close and began to mouth some very strange syllables. After a particular set he suddenly yelped and stopped."

Rolo could not take the standing around and acted, "Wizard what is wrong?"

Trevor instead smirked and pulled out the wand he had found earlier. He said, "I was sounding out some of the lettering, I still am not sure what is says, sorry Rada, but when I finished one word, this wand began to warm up. I believe the word is the trigger to get the wand to work."

Lyndon grinned and asked, "Well what does the wand do?"

Trevor grinned back and said, "I have no idea. I just know what to say to make it work now."

Lyndon gave him a confused look but it was Rada who spoke, "That is all we need for now." Picking up the book which despite the look of it did not seem to weigh very much. Rada then said, "Come we will find a place to try the wand soon." Then she turned and headed back out the hidden door.

I waited a moment before leaving and grabbed friend Lyndon's arm before he could leave. Lyndon looked down at me wanting to know what I wanted. Once the others were out Graic said, "She may be a cleric and our friend but we know nothing of this Ramat she now appears to follow. For all we know Ramat destroyed this place and is now looking for some new sacrifices."

Lyndon took a moment to digest what he'd heard. Then he clapped his stout friend on the shoulder and said, "I do not know enough about this Ramat to give you an answer but I do know our cleric. She would not allow anything to hurt her charges. I say we trust her and see where this takes us."

I sighed and said, "Very well, but I've got my eye on you to my trusting Sergeant."

When the two troopers caught up with the rest of party, they had already exited the former library and were down the next hallway. This one went 30 feet into a room which was more like a large corner then a room. The hallway entered in one corner of the 20 long by 30 foot wide room. This floor was clear but this is not what captured the groups' attention. On the far wall a large mural of gold inlay showed a heart stopping scene.

In the center of the mural knelt four males and four females, one of each race around a pedestal. It looked like the same pedestal they had seen in the room with the demons. The difference was an ornate spear was standing up in the middle of the pedestal. The spear's blade was casting off beams of light. Each of the beams was striking an undead or unnatural creature surrounding the group of humans. Zombies, skeletons, ghosts, wraiths, ghouls, vampires, and all manner of demons were being hit and destroyed by the beams.

The entire party just looked at the scene on the wall for a few minutes. Not one of them moved anything but their eyes as they attempted to take in all the mural on the wall was trying to tell them. Finally Rada spoke, "This shows us what we must do to cleanse this place of the evil which has befallen it."

I curtly replied, "I seem to have left my spear back in the barracks, you don't happen to have a spare around do you?"

Lyndon clouted me in the back of the head and said, "This is a mission of faith my stout friend. If we need a spear then we shall find one."

Rolo said, "Cleric Cimitato this mission to find a dog has gone through many changes. Is this truly what we must do next?

Rada turned toward her captain and said, "Yes. Once we put the Spear of Ramat back into its pedestal then the demons will be destroyed and the truth revealed."

Trevor's look at Rada was one of deep confusion. He could not decide what had happened to the woman he loved. The only thing he was sure of was that he would follow her and try to discover if his feelings for her had changed.

Me? I was still dazzled by all that was happening around me. "So cleric do you have any idea where Ramat keeps his spear when he's not shoving it into great scary monsters?"

Quiet until now Faeloswien answered, "There is a hidden door in this room. Over there." She pointed over to the west wall.

Rolo looked at her and then the wall and then back to her and asked, "How do you know that?"

Faeloswien answered, "Once you have found one secret door others are easier."

Lyndon realized he was standing closest to where she had pointed and moved over and found and opened the door. He then turned back to party.

Rolo just adjusted his helmet and said, "Everyone line up and let's go see what we can find."

Everyone began to move. There was more energy in their steps. They could all feel the end was coming and wanted to meet it quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Culprit

Through the secret door a 20 foot hallway lead to a another door. The party noted this since this was the first actual door they had seen in the dungeon. Moving up to it with Lyndon and Graic up front they were so focused on the door that when the trap was sprung it came as a complete surprise.

One moment Lyndon and Graic were ready to defend the party and the next moment the floor opened up under them swallowing them both. The others froze in place for a moment but started to move immediately when a steady stream of cursing from Graic let them know he at least wasn't dead. All for four of them stood at the edge of a pit that took the entire hallway. From the still lit torches Lyndon and Graic had been carrying they could see the pit was about 10 feet deep with smooth walls and a thankfully clear floor.

Lyndon and I both were picking themselves up and looked unharmed. Rolo called down to us, "Sergeant Vale Report!"

I continued to curse but Lyndon responded, "Sir nothing broken just a little banged up. Gonna need help getting out."

Rolo looked relieved and called down, "Very good, we'll…"

The floor whooshed in as silently as it had left cutting Rolo off and stranding Lyndon and Graic. Before anyone could react the door swung open and two skeletons walked out of it. A third figure came up behind them. It was obviously not among the living and armed as the skeletons with a mace. It also wore a long white robe and a golden crown, both were filthy, tarnished and torn up. There was also flesh still clinging to its bones. Not healthy flesh but stinking, rotting flesh that did not seem to have any life in it at all.

Rada grasped her necklace and began the chant to turn these undead. The flesh covered monster shrieked out, "NOOOO, All clerics of Ramat must die. You will nnnnever bring him back. Noooow Die!" He then charged straight at Rada.

Rada brought up her shield barely in time to block the creature's blow. At the contact a rage as she had never felt before overtook her. Screaming she launched her own attack at the undead fiend. They exchanged blows with neither using any strategy other then hammering down each other.

Rolo and Faeloswien took on the two skeletons. The fights went on with Trevor behind the line of fighters. Tactics had never been his strong point but he could clearly see Rada had taken on the worst of the undead. He wanted to help her but since his accident at magic school his teachers had never taught him any offense magic. Raising the wand he hoped its purpose would help the woman he had such a crush on. Aiming it at the fleshy undead, he yelled, "Exiamata," and silently prayed the wand didn't have an area effect.

From the end of the wand, two individual foot long blue beams of light shot out and moved fast to the creature. Both struck it square in the chest making it scream out in pain. This gave Rada the opening she needed. She brought the golden mace down on its head. At once the creature fell and dissolved into a wisp of smoke leaving only the weapons, clothes and crown behind.

Turning to the his other two compatriots he again called out, "Exiamata," the two long blue beams shot out and separated, each one striking a different skeleton and felling both of them. In the sudden silence a muffled voice could be heard, "What's going on up there?"

Rolo spoke up, "We're working on getting you out." Turning back he continued, "Wizard Goodfellow good work there, now help Trooper Faeloswien find a way to get the others out. Cleric Cimitato a word please."

Once she had moved over to Rolo he asked simply, "Do you know what that thing you fought was?"

Rada looked at him and said, "Yes. It is called a _Huecava_. They are what remains of lawful clerics who have betrayed their god. They are punished by being made to walk the earth as undead. This one must have been the reason this place was condemned. We have done a great thing destroying it and clearing this place."

The utter conviction in her voice took Rolo aback but he said, "Well then will this help us against those demons in the other room?"

Rada answered, "No but every victory here will bring us closer to his return."

Just then Trevor called from the other side of the door, "Stand clear we found the trigger."

A second later the floor swished open again revealing Lyndon and Graic both looking very relieved. With the aid of some rope the party was soon back together and the pit covered. Rada looked over the two trap victims and cast healing spells on both of them. She then led the party into the room behind the door.

After a short 10 foot hallway, the room was 30 feet wide and 20 feet long. Unlike most of the dungeon the items in this room were still intact. All of the walls were covered in tapestries showing a radiant man and his white robed followers performing heroic deeds mostly against undead and demonic horrors. The only other things in the room were a golden disk a foot in diameter embedded in the far wall, showing the same design as Rada's necklace and a skeleton.

This skeleton did not move it just lay in the center of the floor. It was wearing golden chain mail armor, a small satchel and a golden ring on its finger. Rada did not look at the skeleton she only stared at the tapestries as if she had found a font of ultimate knowledge. The others, after assuring themselves there was nothing threatening in the room took in everything else.

Trevor was the first to speak, "This seems to be a dead end."

I looked over at him and said, "Is that some kind of joke wizard?"

Before Trevor could respond Rada spoke, "Wizard please cast your spell to find magic. Then our path will be revealed."

Perhaps the party was getting used to Rada's new behavior; they just spread out and gave Trevor room to perform. As he pulled his token and cast the glow from all the magic in the room out shone their torches; on the skeleton the armor and ring along with several points of light in the satchel shone out. The brightest light came from the golden disk on the far wall. It glowed so bright the lines of the design could not be made out any longer.

Rada showed no emotion and said, "We must show respect for this fallen servant of Ramat but we will need his former possessions to finish retaking this place for him." She then looked over at Rolo.

Rolo guessed she was allowing him to decide what to do with the new treasure. He said, "Sergeant Vale take the armor and try it on, Wizard Goodfellow see what you can determine about the ring. Cleric Cimitato please investigate the items in the satchel. Troopers Faeloswien and Graic stand guard at the door. We will look at the emblem afterwards."

Once again, all moved to obey their Captain. Lyndon found getting the armor off the skeleton was not too difficult since the bones were all that was left. Trying not to show any disrespect was the difficult part. Trevor was more cavalier in taking the ring and examining it.

Rada pulled out two vials identical to the ones they had found previously and an ivory tube. Pocketing the vials she opened the tube and found a vellum scroll inside. Pulling out the scroll she opened it and read over the writing on it. Even though the language was ancient the symbols were common enough for her to understand them.

She looked up at Rolo and said, "We have two more healing potions and this scroll contains three healing spells. We are being well cared for."

Trevor spoke next, "This ring is very easy to decipher. It is a ring of protection. It is a very common design actually."

Rolo who had moved over to assist Lyndon in donning the armor finished tying the straps and the said, "Cleric hold unto the scroll and potions. Wizard please give the ring to Trooper Faeloswien. She has not received any magic yet."

A little disappointed Trevor bowed slightly but said, "Neither have you sir."

Rolo said, "Yes that is true but my Troopers come first." Actually he thought this would help his reputation with the other soldiers and he could claim more of the coins he was sure they would find. He knew the money would be a greater asset in the long run.

Lyndon placed his scale armor on the ground next to the bones of the former owner of his new armor. He moved around a little and took a practice swing with his sword. He had never worn chain mail before but was still amazed at how silent and light this armor was. Signaling his readiness to go on to Rolo, he retrieved his torch.

Rolo now looked at Rada and said, "We are ready now. So where do we go next Cleric Cimitato?"

She smiled at him and said, "Somewhere you never thought you would go."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The Final Battle

Once everyone in the party was ready to move on, Rada told them, "We are going to enter a new place. Everyone need only remain where they are."

The fighters seemed to accept this but Trevor looked doubtful and spoke, "What do you mean by moving on and standing still?"

Rada paid no attention to him. Instead she took up her necklace and approached the golden disk on the wall. When she stood in front of the disk she then bent down on her knees in front of it. Grasping the chain of her necklace she kissed the emblem and then touched it to the disk.

There was no flash, no disorientation, no sense of movement, one moment the party was in the tapestry covered room and the next they were is a room of identical dimensions and very different styling. The floor, walls and roof were not stone. They did not appear to be made of anything except snow white light. Although the room was cubed they could not discern any seams or corners.

In the center of the room two small chests made of dark gleaming wood rested on either side of an ornate golden spear. The spear was not resting on the floor, but standing straight up and floating about an inch off the floor.

Faeloswien was the first to speak, "We are no longer on Quenfex."

I reacted with a nervous chuckle and said, "Ah, where are we then?"

Rada calmly said, "We have entered into a small portion of the Etherworld. It is here the greatest treasure of Ramat is kept."

Trevor said, "So what is in the chests?"

Lyndon actually knocked Trevor in the head and said, "The chests are unimportant. That is the spear from the wall mural. It must be what we have come here for."

Rolo took this in and said, "You are saying we just need to go back into the chapel and put the spear in the pedestal and all our problems will go away in a beam of light."

Rada actually smiled, "Yes that is all we need to do to cleanse this place and return it to its true purpose."

My disbelief showed not only on my face but in my entire stature as I said, "And those demons are just going to stand aside and let us send them back to the Netherworld?"

Rada looked over to me, "No they will do everything they can to stop us. Some of us may not live through this encounter."

Rolo took up the speech in the silence that followed and said, "That is what all of us risked when we took up arms. We thought we would be fighting the Orcs and Goblins instead we have found a den of great evil. It may have remained hidden for centuries but we know it is here now. Just like some great malignant cancer slowly rotting a person from the inside, we must excise this evil to protect those we swore to."

Rada looked at each of them and then said, "Of course if you do not feel you are up to the challenge of this and would be a hindrance than do not follow us. Nothing will be said if you do. I can make you no promises other than the afterlife will be very sweet for those who fall in Ramat's service."

Faeloswien looked hard at Rada and said, "Even me cleric?"

Rada turned to her with a warm smile, "Yes, even you will be guaranteed more in the afterlife then you have received in this life."

Lyndon did not know what to make of this exchange but knew his duty. "I will go where my Captain goes."

Rada slowly turned to him and said, "You will have a higher calling. You are the one who must place the spear in the pillar."

Lyndon turned pale and said, "How can I accept that honor? Surely you are the one chosen for this."

Rada said, "I cannot explain everything now. Just know there are two parts to Ramat. Faith and Fight. You must be the Fight."

Trevor felt he was next and said, "Well magic must be a part of this somehow. Consider me ready for that part."

I did not wait for everyone to look at him and said, "Well no one will ever say a Dwarf was afraid to go where Humans, Elves and Hobbits will. I am in."

Rolo nodded to me and said, "Then we shall go in like this, Wizard Goodfellow and Trooper Faeloswien you will stay back and use your magic and missiles to engage the demons. Trooper Graic and I will hold them off with our sword and axe. Cleric Cimitato you call upon your god to stop the skeletons and demons as best as you can. Sergeant Vale since you have been given this honor than take the spear and get it to the pedestal. And everyone thank you for accepting this great challenge."

Lyndon stepped forward and grasped the spear. He found it very light and quite warm to the touch. Everyone else checked their equipment and at Rada's instruction extinguished their torches. They then formed into a wedge with Trevor, Rada and Faeloswien at its base close to the golden disk. Rolo and Graic formed a second line and Lyndon with his spear at the point.

Rada raised her disk in one hand, holding the heavy, metal book in the other and said, "May Ramat guide our thoughts and deeds." She touched her emblem to the golden disk.

One moment the party was in the room of light, the next they were back in the dark chapel. The party found themselves against the north wall where another golden disk they had failed to notice before was located. Although they no longer had torches the party found enough light being given off by the golden spear to see their goal. They were less than 20 feet from the pedestal. One of the great round demons stood directly between the party and the pedestal.

Their sudden appearance took the undead and demons by surprise but they recovered quickly. The skeletons that were back by the columns began to march toward the party. The far demon let out a bellow and seemed to roll forward. The closer demon did not have time to react before three voices called out from the magic users.

Trevor's wand and Faeloswien's spell let out three magic missiles which hit the demon closest to them. The mouth on top let out what could only be a scream of agony but still the fell thing launched two of its tentacles at the party. One each tried to grasp Lyndon and Graic but both of them blocked the attacks. Meanwhile one of the skeletons on the party's right collapsed into a pile of bones from Rada's turning.

As the front group of fighters closed on the wounded demon, Faeloswien drew her bow and Rada her golden mace.

Trevor announced, "The wand is drained." He pulled out his dagger and tried to see how he could use it against their opponents.

The Captain and his troopers closed on the wounded demon each striking it. The plain weapons of Rada and Graic did not seem to hurt the demon but Lyndon's spear went straight in and left a burning hole in its side finishing it off.

Faeloswien let a arrow fly into the second demon hitting it squarely in the middle. Rada bellowed, "For Ramat!" and charged the two skeletons. Trevor was the only one to noticed one skeleton on the right and he moved to try and block it.

The battle continued on, the three fighters engaged the last demon with Faeloswien firing arrows into it also. Rada swung at one of the skeletons and crushed its skull. Trevor held off engaging the last skeleton knowing he was outmatched.

As he tried to figure out an attack the image of the mural came to his mind and he shouted over his shoulder, "Lyndon stop playing with that thing and get the spear in the pedestal."

About to start a stab, Lyndon heard Trevor and realized what he should be doing. He stopped and turned to the pedestal. Graic moved to cover him and left himself open to the flailing tentacle. Before he could scream out Graic found himself in the demon's mouth being ground to death by its round teeth.

Another bellow sounded behind the party. Rolo glanced back and saw another of the demons rising up out of the floor of the chapel and about to take Rada and Trevor both from behind. He called to his Sergeant, "Hurry Lyndon more of them are coming!"

Without looking at anything other then the pedestal, Lyndon threw himself at it. The new demon sent a tentacle to intercept him. Just before reaching him an arrow from Faeloswien hit the limb and deflected it from touching the leaping man.

Rolled as soon as he hit the ground, Lyndon came up and slammed the butt of the spear into the pedestal. Although the pedestal appeared solid the spear sank in to half its length. Immediately radiant beams of light flared out in all directions. Each beam struck one of the undead or demons. Then the creature began to glow until the creature became solid light and vanished a moment later.

The party suddenly found themselves without targets to attack, except for Graic who just landed on his head on the floor. Rolo rushed over to check on his soldier and found him barely conscious. He called, "Cleric Cimitato you are needed over here."

"Please allow me to take care of all of you." A voice of authority spoke.

All of the party's eyes turned toward a new source of light in the room. Standing by the golden disk on the wall was a man. He appeared of average height and build and was dressed in a long white robe. He carried nothing and would have seemed average in every way except he was glowing with a soft radiant light.

Rada fell to her knees and exclaimed, "Lord Ramat." Then bowed her head.

Since none of the others had ever been in the presence of a god before they followed her lead and fell to their knees also. Ramat raised his arms and part of his glowing light spread out to touch all of the party members. Each of them felt their bodies and spirits lift and heal.

Ramat spoke again in his commanding voice, "I wish to thank all of you for cleansing my sanctuary and allowing me to return to this dimension and Quenfax. There is much work to be done to bring peace and order back to this world. I must ask all of you to continue this work with me."

Looking at each of them as he called their name, Ramat continued, "Rada Cimitato you were the first to accept my return. I ask you to continue as my cleric and gather others to spread my word." He then reached out his hand and beam of light spread out and touched the heavy book Rada still carried. Looking at it she realized the words were now in her own language.

"Lyndon Vale you have fought for me and trained others to fight before coming here. I ask you to now become the trainer of my warriors. Teach them all they will need to destroy evil and send it back to where it can do no harm." Ramat waved his hand and when the light touched Lyndon's hand a spear identical to the one the party had found appeared in it. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the one he had placed in the pedestal was still there.

"Trevor Goodfellow to combat the evils which have overrun this world more than steel will be needed. The skills of the mage will be in much demand. You have the talent. You only lack the experience to use your knowledge. I will give you the chance to acquire this." This time Ramat's light touched both the exhausted wand and his spell book.

"Rolo Hilshire, seekers into the darkness can only do so with the help many who never see the darkness. The peoples you protect will have new purpose once my fellowships begin again. They will also need strong leadership in the dangerous times which are coming. I need you to be that leader." Ramat's next beam of light went up through the ceiling of the chapel.

Turning to the elf he said, "Kynriel Abolsechave of the Dark Glade, you have been Faeloswien to long. In my service you will find the redemption you seek." He did not cast a beam of light at her. For her part Faeloswien did not move or speak. A single tear running down her face was her only response.

"Graic of the Sharptongue Clan, your people are known for their tales of honor and glory. I charge you with spreading the tale of the reclaiming of this place. Also of telling the many more tales that are to come." The light from Ramat touched the ground in front of Graic. There appeared a book very similar to the one Rada held. Next to it was a stylus and a bottle of ruby ink.

"We shall meet again my fellowship. I thank you for all you have done and will do." With that Ramat vanished. The party members looked at what they had been given and each other and around the chapel. They saw that now the room was clear and clean with no trace of its age showing. Also that not only was light coming from the spear in the pedestal but also from the ceiling.

Rolo broke the silence and said, "We best be getting back to the Keep. The others will need to hear of all that has occurred."

Lyndon asked, "Should some of us stay here and protect this place."

Rada answered, "No this sanctuary will not need protection. Only those of the faithful to fill it."

Rolo said, "Very good then let's move out. Standard formation please."

As the party climbed up the stairs they were greeted by a new wonderful sight. Instead of climbing up to an open hill they found themselves in the ground floor of a three story tower. Opening the door to the outside they saw the hill was now surrounded by a wooden palisade with a gate and watchtowers. Inside the walls were buildings similar to their own keep.

Rada spoke, "This is your gift Captain. A place for you to lead and care for the ones who care for those who will be trained here. Your father will be quite proud you have added to the defense of his realm."

While the rest of the party marveled over the newly risen keep, I moved closer to the walls to inspect the stonework. It appeared to be the same as that in the sanctuary below. It was while I was bent over I was attacked. As I tried to fend off the foul creature the rest of my comrades just laughed. Finally Lyndon came running up and removed the creature.

Lyndon said, "Down girl, down. Yes we're very glad to see you too."

Sitting up I looked over to see Lyndon kneeling down petting Truffle the dog's head.

Faeloswien held her giggles for moment and said, "It seems our new god has helped us again."

Once they were done laughing Rolo looked around with pride once more and said, "Then what was your reward Faeloswien or is it Kynriel?"

Before Faeloswien could respond Rada said, "That will be the subject of the next book Graic will write for Ramat. For now we need to go back to Thunderfist Keep and tell everyone of Lord Ramat's return."

Now I will say being know as Graic the Watcher is not as bad as I thought. I get to watch from the front line of the battle for the planet of Quenfax.


End file.
